dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Supergodzilla118
Hey I saw on one of the forums that you're looking for a way to watch game of thrones online. I use http://watchseries.lt/ It's a great website to watch tv for free on if you don't mind having to close a few pop up ads. --W.bodnaruk (talk) 03:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Wazzap Hey Shanty, do you think its worth getting the collectors edition over the Deluxe? Im kinda contemplating it for now, as ill be back at uni. Is it worth it? Lazare326 (talk) 21:14, May 15, 2014 (UTC) : It might be. I can't get it as I am not sure if I will have the money in time as I have to get thsoe new consoles. I say go for it if you want it. I am getting a job in two week so depending on how that works out, may decide on if I get it or not. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 21:41, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry that I just vanished like that, wi-fi went awol. 09:40, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey Ed Just giving a hey, what's up man? I need a recommendation for a good retro game that's not overly popular. Just want to play some games on N64 that are good but if it was highly popular, I may have played it. Also a little present for you :D Shanty. 17:19, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Dagna in Inquisition? Hi there, as you say, this should be taken with a pinch of salt. I personally don't have a huge problem with adding it, bu I'd suggest opening a discussion on her talk page first. P.S, I do hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of cleaning up your Leliana new post just a little (linking to the site, correcting a few typos) 22:54, July 2, 2014 (UTC) BW new I.P Sup Ed, have you seen teaser 2? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbpG0uRJ5N0. I think BW's new 2nd I.P (which is probably going to be done by BW Austin) is going to focus on people with superpowers. Imagine the epic level of that!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yim6VM3UYhc this video explains all. She's close to BW. 20:08, August 4, 2014 (UTC) DAI blog Hey Ed, just wanted to say that I don't think BioWare are a bad studio and far from it. They make the best rpg's and bar the ending of me3 they've did well with that game. I just think they're entering a new phase as times do change. Hopefully the new phase is just as awesome as the last. 17:11, August 11, 2014 (UTC) That I.P https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FzrDo0fFzA#t=12 Last you've been chosen trailer, reveal at gamescom tomorrow probably. So, looks like it's gonna be about superpowers. Like fire, horror-inciting etc. Not the flash pop things the dudes had in Infamous. 22:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Those pictures of the Keep Hey, I saw you downloaded the pictures from the keep, any chance you can share them with me? --Thraxian (talk) 16:42, August 20, 2014 (UTC) : Margerard posted some links on the dissuasion page. http://i.4cdn.org/vg/1408427639941.jpg http://i.4cdn.org/vg/1408427779652.jpg Xsari (talk) 18:10, August 20, 2014 (GMT) Greetings Hey Ed, how's it going bro? Not long left till Destiny, will you be buying it? I think I will. 14:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Signatures Hey Supes. How's your day going? Good I would hope. Here's a present for you. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Help:How-To_Create_A_Custom_Signature B.S.S.T. (talk) 02:55, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Keep Code Let me know how to leave you a private message, either in chat or through email, and I will give you a code. Keep in mind that the code does not get you into the Keep. It just makes your application for the beta more "desirable" to the BioWare gatekeepers. Believe it! (talk) 04:21, September 18, 2014 (UTC) The chat comes up as all blank for some reason. From BioWare: Priority Beta Access Steps Here are the steps your friends will take to get into the Beta: 1. Take one of the codes and then visit activate.ea.com. 2. Visit dragonagekeep.com and log in using the same Origin account they redeemed the code on. 3. They'll then need to sign the NDA and view a Thank You page with a link to the Lobby forum. 4. Now, they'll have to wait just like you did (here's the FAQ post we put up for them about why there's a wait). Believe it! (talk) 04:38, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay... I copied the codes and they are on my home computer. I'm at work now. BUT, I went back to the Keep to just get the codes again, and unfortunately the Keep is undergoing maintenance right now. See: https://dragonagekeep.com So, since no one can get in right now anyway, I guess we'll just have to wait on the code. I will check back with the site periodically to see if it's open again and I will email you as soon as I can. Believe it! (talk) 14:29, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again.Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 14:32, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome. Believe it! (talk) 15:50, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Email sent. Believe it! (talk) 16:54, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:IMDb as an official source We don't have an official policy on IMDb specifically - our sourcing guidelines simply state that used sources must be "reliable". Since, as you point out, IMDb can be edited by anyone, I'd hold off on using it as a valid reference for now (thanks for reverting the edit which did so, by the way). 17:14, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey! How's it going supes? We haven't chatted in a while. How're your playthroughs of DAI going and are you going to give Witcher 3 a chance? It'd be nice to catch up on chat near or after E3 to discuss the new releases! 11:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC) DAMN glad you're enjoying the witcher 3. I loved it. We should talk about it sometime on the chat; currently playing Arkham Knight now. 18:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Catch up sometime Dude, where are you! It'd be nice to see you visit the chat on a more regular basis, though it's starting to get empty there too now, as of late. Still, we have a lot to discuss, lemme know if you intend on coming on the chat soon. 08:56, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, been sort of busy lately this last week or so. Haven't been able to chat when I wanted to. Supergodzilla118 14:47, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Yo! Hey; nice to hear you're back. We need to talk sometime on the chat, i'll be on there soon. Other than that, nothing much, enjoying MGSV right now. You? 13:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Old Friend! Hey man! How's it going? It has been too long, we need to catch up on the chat. I've been busy as of late with University. Haven't had much time for other stuff unfortunately. 13:54, April 19, 2016 (UTC) How's it going? Hey Supes! How has life been treating you? Well I hope. We need to talk at some point--like the good ol'days on the chat at some point if it isn't too hard for you. Is there any way you could (or have) get better wifi? Games are looking pretty sweet right now. Nothing really catches my eye, but continuous run throughs of Witcher 3 (especially with the new DLC) never fail to disappoint. Also, the new ME:A footage that was shown at the PlayStation meeting has got me hyped! But yeah, we should find some time to catch up, especially since I might not have much time to soon once I get back to uni. Though if there is a way of talking to you somewhere else, it'd be great!!! 22:05, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi Man! It's a shame we haven't been able to contact each other my friend! It must be what now, a year? 14:24, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Admin Nomination Hello there! I've started an Admin Nomination and your input and vote would be greatly appreciated. You know how vital admins are for the smooth work of our wiki so this is definitely not a minor issue. Thank you! 14:59, January 9, 2018 (UTC) You are alive! Ah man! It's been such a long time. Which forums/wikias are you lurking on? Did you manage to solve the wifi issue? How've you been my dude? 23:38, March 13, 2018 (UTC)